


Nobody Has to Know

by SundayDuck



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Road Trips, Sexual Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayDuck/pseuds/SundayDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is compromise as well as love... and, as per usual with Carolyn and Herc, there's a quid pro quo.</p>
<p>Written during fandom Creativity Night #1 in celebration of Finnemore February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Has to Know

Herc tugged at Carolyn's hand again. "Come on... nobody has to know." 

Carolyn stood her ground. "But what if someone we know spots us?"

Herc sighed and glanced around the street again. "Darling, we're hundreds of miles from Fitton, per your request. No one is even around. Now, will you please...?" He waved toward the shop door with one arm and tugged at her hand again with the other.

Carolyn winced at the term of endearment, but let it go unmentioned. "Fine. But we'll have to make it quick. I've made a plan of my own," she snapped as she pulled the brim of her hat further down and strode toward the door.

The sound of the door chime was nearly lost in the aural onslaught of techno and thumping bass. A young, female clerk, dressed head to toe in something that looked to be bright red, glossy rubber approached them cautiously, teetering on stilettos. 

"Hello. Can I help you find something?" 

Herc nervously smiled as Carolyn nearly doubled over, suddenly engrossed in something at knee height. "Um, well, we're looking for..." He spotted a display over her shoulder and nodded toward it. "Um... one... of those?"

The clerk followed his line of sight to the display as Carolyn managed to bend further in on herself.

"Of course, sir. Which color would you like?"

"Oh, um... it doesn't matter, I suppose... whatever..." He waved ineffectually at the display before remembering that he would have to be the adult here. He cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "Does it come with batteries?"

"Absolutely, sir. Will that be cash or charge?"

From somewhere beneath them, a mighty roar broke forth urgently. "CASH!"

 

Five minutes later, they were back out on the pavement, parcel tucked securely under Herc's arm. Carolyn strode quickly back toward the green Mercedes parked a block away. 

Herc spoke first as he struggled to catch up. "Thank you, dear. Was that so difficult?"

"Frank and Eddie's."

Herc pulled up short, confusion on his face as Carolyn reached the car. "Sorry, what?"

"That's where we're going next. The best steakhouse in Fitton. And you're going to love it."

Herc blanched as Carolyn pulled the keys out of his hand.

"What was it you said earlier? 'Come on... nobody has to know.'"


End file.
